<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't be Dead, Dude... by gaysandfaes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025193">Don't be Dead, Dude...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysandfaes/pseuds/gaysandfaes'>gaysandfaes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bill &amp; Ted (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysandfaes/pseuds/gaysandfaes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>remember that scene in excellent adventure where bill thinks ted is dead and so he attempts to kill a man? yeah.......</p>
<p>tw, death/blood ment</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't be Dead, Dude...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bill watched as Ted fell down the stairs. He hoped it didn't hurt much, that would be most bogus... He quickly chased after his friend, well, as quickly as he could in this heavy suit of armor, anyway.</p>
<p>To Bill's horror, his friend was not okay–quite the opposite, actually.</p>
<p>Ted had been stabbed.</p>
<p>Bill waited a couple seconds for the guards to pass before running down the steps, kneeling in front of his best friend. "Bogus... Heinous... Most non-triumphant..." He was sure he probably could have said something a little more serious, but right then that was all he could say. "Aw, Ted... Don't be dead, dude..."</p>
<p>Bill took off his friend's helmet, choking back the tears as he saw Ted, alive, but certainly not undamaged. Ted let out a weak cough. "Dude-"</p>
<p>Bill stopped him. "Don't talk, dude- I think it, like, makes you die faster or something. I don't know, I've seen it in movies an' stuff." God, he wishes he could be more serious.</p>
<p>Despite the situation, Ted smiled, and Bill smiled back. A weak, scared smile, but still, a smile. Ted's smile quickly faded, however. "Guard-"</p>
<p>Bill whipped around to see a guard standing in front of him, holding a sword to his chest. It was the same guard that had attacked Ted. Without thinking, Bill lunged forward, avoiding the sword and knocking the guard out completely. He probably would've killed the man right there, but he had Ted to think about, so he turned back around and sat next to Ted. "You alright, dude?" What a stupid question, of course he wasn't alright, he was two minutes away from dying.</p>
<p>Ted smiled again, admiring Bill. "As long as you're here, I'm fine, dude."</p>
<p>Bill blushed then buried his head in his hands. "God, I'm sorry, dude, it's my fault you-" He couldn't bring himself to even think about the events that had just unfolded seconds earlier.</p>
<p>"It's not your fault." Ted coughed out a droplet of blood, then weakly attempted to pull himself up, falling back almost instantly, which made Bill lie down next to him so they could be level to each other. "Hey, since I'm- you know-"</p>
<p>"Don't say it." Bill's voice trembled. He never expected it to go like this. He expected him and Ted to die together, old or something, not like this. And what about future Bill and Ted? Had now Bill and Ted messed something up? God, Bill must have screwed something up most heinously.</p>
<p>Bill shut up his thoughts to make room for what Ted was saying. "Since I'm- since we're here- in this situation, I was thinking... If there's anything we want to say, now would be the time to say it, I guess." Ted let out another cough.</p>
<p>Bill swallowed. "Don't talk like that. Like you're really gonna..." His voice trailed off.</p>
<p>Ted sighed. "Dude, it's pretty much inevitable at this point."</p>
<p>"Ineva-what?"</p>
<p>"Deacon says it means bound to happen."</p>
<p>"Oh." Bill's heart practically shattered. Deacon. What was he supposed to tell the Logan family? How was he going to explain that Ted died because of him? "So these are our- our goodbye words?"</p>
<p>Ted nodded. Bill started crying uncontrollably and he dug his head into Ted's shoulder. Why was he crying? Ted was the one who was dying, what should he be sad for? Bill swallowed. "Ted?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, Bill?"</p>
<p>God, the way Ted said his name made him want to cry even more. This was it. These would be his final moments with his best friend, his whole world even. "I.. I love you, dude."</p>
<p>Ted smiled lightly and hugged Bill tighter, not wanting to lose this moment. "I love you too, dude."</p>
<p>Bill sobbed lightly. He never thought he'd hear those words, not from Ted. "Please don't die, dude. I don't know what I'd do without you."</p>
<p>"You'll find another dude, dude!" Ted said reassuringly. "Plus, you've got the princesses!"</p>
<p>Bill shook his head. "But they're not you, dude."</p>
<p>Ted kissed Bill on the forehead. "I know." He hugged onto Bill tighter, burying his head in his hair. "Say hi to Deacon for me, okay?"</p>
<p>That was when Ted's body went limp. Bill clung on like his life depended on it. "Ted, please." He sobbed harder than he'd ever had in his life. He had just lost the love of his life.</p>
<p>And at that moment, there was no Bill and Ted.</p>
<p>It was just Bill.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>